Pomsta ziemi
|poprzedni= |następny=Klątwa }} W chacie wiedźmy Magdy dniało. Przez zmącone kiry nocy przebierał się tajonym, kocim chodem srebrno szary świt, przesiąkał zwolna przez szyby, wlewał w świetlicę, majaczył po ścieli, rozpełzywał po toku, wnęcał w mroczne kąty. Okna jakby bielmem zaszłe oczy poczęły lśnić się i połyskiwać pod światło. Ale już i z za bliskiego boru rozległy się szumy a nawoływania, wszczęły dziwne pokrzyki, pohutnywania radosne rozhowory... Czasem mignął płochliwym lotem nietoperz, huknął puhacz, lecz wnet milkł zestrachany. I znów nastawała cisza ogromna, zaparta, wyczekująca... Daleko, daleko na krańcu nieba coś niby majak senny, różane przeczucie poranka mrzyło mglistą poświatą; pół skłonu niebieskiego pojaśniało od tego świtania, odrzuciwszy mroki na północną połać; wschód rumienił się coraz mocniej, wzmagał w sobie i roztaczał pogodne, skąpane w rumianem świetle zaranie. Oto już strzeliste smugi uderzyły z pod ziemicy i rozprysły po nieboskłonie, a za niemi w ślad wynikła złota kula słońca; zakolebała się przez chwilę nad światem a potem wtoczyła na z weselone niebo. Kilka jasnych promieni liznęło ściany i powałę izby i rozkociło się po silnie ubitej podłodze. W świetlicy roześmiał się wielki, białe dzień... Sosnowe dźwirze komory skrzypnęło i z mrocznej czeluści wysunęła się kraśna czarnobrewa. Lśniące, krucze włosy ściągnięte niedbale przy głowie czerwoną zawiązką staczały się po ramionach ku ziemi w miękkich zwojach. Ociężała od snu poprawiwszy zmięty w nieładzie gorset wyszywanej koszuli przysunęła dziewczyna stojącą pod ścianą ławę do okna; usiadła cała skąpana w złocistem świetle poranka. Prawą ręką ujęła w połowie włosy i zaczęła je przegarniać grzebieniem. Promienie grały w bujnych skrętach, pławiły w gorącej rozkoszy ciężkie sploty, z pieszczotą prześlizgiwały się po odchylonej za każdym żywszem targnięciem twardej, jędrnej piersi dziewuszej. Nuciła jakąś namiętną dumkę goniąc wzrokiem po sperlonej rosą lewandzie, co przez szyby widniała; z świeżej murawy biegło spojrzenie na szumiący świtową pogwarą bór, zwieszało się z konarów na konary, wnikało w czerniejącą tajemniczo głąb... W komorze odezwał się suchy kaszel, a po chwili utykając na sękatym kosturze ukazała się brzydka starucha. Młoda nie odwracając głowy nuciła bez przerwy. Wiedźma koso spojrzała na córkę i coś mamrocąc zdjęła z przypiecka pęk suchego ziela, pokruszywszy je na drobne kawałki włożyła do glinianego garnka i zasunęła w piec; potem rozpaliła pod spodem małe ognisko. Przez cały czas mruczała bez ustanku wysuwając pomarszczoną, pokrytą brodawkami żuchwę. Magda zeźlona była tego rana okrutnie. Nie wiodło jej się. Onegdaj Antoszce kowalowej tak odczyniła uroków, że kobieta ledwie co nie zamarła i rozchorzała do niepamięci; a kowal sklął, napomstował i ledwo kija nie imał. Albo Jagnie sołtysowej takiego zielska zadała, że dziewki się niby błąd jakowyś czepił i przez trzy dni i nocy po chacie wodził. Nie dziwota, że na takie leki ludziska poczęli odkazywać, z podełba patrzyć, a i przekpiwać. Byli i tacy co z nią i gadać nie chcieli, jeno schodzili z drogi jak temu psu zapowietrzonemu, a wrótnie od zagród zawierali, gdy podle przechodziła. A przecież bywało drzewiej inaczej; szanować — ta jej tam nikt nie szanował, boć zwyczajnie biesowa kuma — aleć tę ufność i wiarę duszną mieli, która już sama przez się niejedną chorość z członków spędziła. Chodzili też do niej, chodzili, z całej wsi się zwlekali do znachorki: ten z nogą, ten z ręką, on z bolącym krzyżem: inny do położnicy przyzywał, że i tego dnia bożego nie stało, a nie raz i dwa koło północka spać legiwała. Rosłać stąd chudoba czerwieńców w skarbonie przybywał że i Rozalkę przyogarnąć mogła niby dworkę jaką i sama za pierwszą gaździnę w siole uchodziła. A dziś? — Ledwo raz, lub dwa razy na tydzień zajrzy kto do obejścia starej Magdy i o poradę zapyta a i to w ślepia niby świdry wkręca i na podziękę lichego groszaka rzuci. Ale wiedziała, w czem przyczyna licha i odmiany, przejrzała wszystko do cna. Spoznała, kto jej bruździł. Ten zaprzepaszczony przybłęda, czarci syn, ten piekielnik przeklęty co ni z nieba, ni z ziemi, bies ta wie skąd wnęcił się do wsi łońskiego roku i niby król jaki osiadł na Jaworznym ostrowie i ludziom wsiowym łby pozawracał. Ledwo się pojawił, aż tu gromadami poczęli się do tego zatraceńca zlatywać a przeciskać, a bez mała na kolanach zaklinać, by pomagał, w doli nieszczęśliwym. I uzdrawiał! I co za choróbska wyganiał precz, że nogą nie postały w ciele. Bolaki, strupy, wrzody przemierzłe, co od lat gnoiły i ropiały, że ciało marniało i kawalcami całymi gniło i rozpadało się, strupieszałe gnaty, ociekłe krwią spiekłą opuchliny... A powiadali wsiowi, że i złego, który rzuca ludźmi, przepędzał za światy dyabłu na zgryzotę, ludziom biednym na pociechę w tej żywota udręce. Mocnym go zwano, bo i siłę niepomierną miał i krzepkość w duchu. I czuła Magda ku niemu i nienawiść taką, żeby go tymi spróchniałymi zębcami na pasy rozdarła, a tymi pazurami oczy wyłupiła — i strach taki, że ilekroć przypomniały jej się te oczy ciche i spokojne, sinym blaskiem świecące niby ta ustała woda wśród boru, to ziąb jej nieznośny chodził po starych kościach i trząsł bez miary, że jako czerw podły zwijała się w kłębek i dygotała wyschłym szkieletem. Mocarz był a ona ot zwyczajna baba, co ludzi zamawianiem i czarami tumani. Aleć właśnie dlatego postanowiła go zetrzeć na proch, żeby i ślad nijaki po nim nie postał, ni cień marny. A sposób znalazła; pół roku się głowiła i nalazła: mądra baba była — nie darmo Magdą-Liszką zwano. Zwiedziła się o nim przeróżnych rzeczy, na słuchała niejednej gadki, co głuchym posłuchem po siole błądziła. Bo z samym z blizka pogwarzyć trudno było. Chorych przyjmował tylko przed południem a całą resztę dnia zaszywał się jak dziki zwierz w swym jaworowym ostępie i nie przypuszczał do się nikogo: ani starego Marcinka — przewoźnika, co mieszkał na przeciwnym brzegu i ludzi na ostrów przeprawiał. Sam i zawsze sam. Pono i w niedzielę świętą z kryjówki na świat nie wyglądał i Boga nie chwalił. Bezbożnik też to być musiał bez pochyby! Bo i pewno. Skądby takiej mocy wziął, jeśli nie od biesa? Kochał go zły, — to i mocą piekielną darzył. Tak sobie na ucho gadali wsiowi. — Magda słuchała chciwie i pamiętała wszystko. Nie bardzo tam i wierzyła w czarty, dyabły i inne paskudne ludzkie wymysły: kto wie, może tam co odmiennego w osierdzu, kto ta wie? Może tam inna włada przewodzi, w żelaznych cęgach duszycę gnie, a serce w stal zakuwa? Kto ta przejrzy — odgadnie mroki te?... Może go duszna wiara krzepi niepochytliwa jak skała, rozrosła jak dąb, straszna mocą jak czar — wiara w coś, czego nie zna lecz co było i w niej i w innych, co tylko w zjawach sennych majaczy, w niedośnionych snach mrzeje marą bladą, mdlejącą — a na jawie rozpływa się, rozpryskuje, szczeza... Aleć nie był to niebieski zachwyt mieciony pod stopy słodkiego Zbawcy naszego, przepokorny, pokłon przed obliczem Boga — nie!... Wiedźma bystre oko miała i za czujne ucho by tu powinąć nogę... A gdyby tak to wierzenie mocne rozchybotać, zakołysać jak dębem — rosochem?... I dęby wichrom powolne podają wiśny grzbiet... choć czasem i kret poderwie korzenie... Lepsza krecia robota, bo bezpieczniejsza — wczas uskoczyć można: dąb padając przygnieść może i robaka, gdy mu się gdzie nawinie... I czart w niej zachichotał cichutko, obleśnie... Pojrzała na córkę — Cudna dziewka była i dorodna jak we wsi żadna. Toż i parobcy tracili głowy, a wodzili się za łby o nią. Zalotnica była okrutna a o żadnego nie stała: miłości w niej nie było nijakiej: niby te lody skrzące tęczową przyłudą pod słonko, gdy na odwieczerz zapada, migotliwe, uwodne, a zimne... Żarzył jej się w ślepiach czarnych ogień aż iskry po człeku chodziły, kiedy pojrzała, ale taki płomień nie grzał, nie spływał słodkim żarem na duszę pragnącą; niecił jeno niesamowite żądze, palił i trawił we wnątrzu póki wszystkiego nie spopielił, póki dusza nie dotlała... — Rzuciłabyś precz raz to zgrzebło! Przegarniasz i przegarniasz bez miary. I bez to mi się urodna widzisz, że i drugiej naleźć trudno.. A przecież jest ci pono jeden, coby się tej gładkości oparł?... Rozalka odwróciła się pytająca... — A Wawrzon Mocny? He?!.. Czarownik z ostrowu ? No ! — jakże ?... dałabyś rady ?.. — Nie... Tak!... Na waszą głowę matko — tak!... żebym mu skonać u nóg miała jak pies, tak!... zmogę go i wam oddam — tym włosem oplątam i o ziem miotnę, w staw zawlokę — temi wargami się mu w wargi wgryzę i krwi utoczę, upiorem stanę!.. Pomszczę Was matko, tylko dopomóżcie... Mądrzy jesteście — ja jeno urodę mam... — Pójdziesz na Święty Jan, popołudniu, jak pierwszy minie żar... pójdziesz tam... He, he! z wielką chorobą — wiesz?... Pokłonisz się, a jak łaskę najdziesz, nie daj się wnet!... Niby długo męcz — ociętna woli jego bądź... aże rozgorze sam... Wtedy ostaniesz... a potem ja... He, he! nabożna bądź, na drogę książkę dam... tyś piśmienna... Ja też później zaglądnę... wiesz? — ja przecież twoja mać!... Stara z pianą na ustach rozwścieczonem ślepiem tkwiła w twarzy zdumiałej i przelękłej Rozalki — Zniżyła głos do syczącego szeptu i przez zaciśnięte zęby wyrzucała słowa zjadliwe jak trucizna każące duszę niby trąd. A gdy zmożona zawiścią i jadem umilkła, a Rozalka poszła ogarnąć się do komory, postąpiła ku oknu wytężając siwe sowie oczy w stronę rzeki: wodziła niemi chwilę zdając się czegoś wypatrywać; po jakimś czasie snać znalazła: wpiła krogulcze pojrzenie w jedno miejsce... — na twarzy czwarzył się długo szydny, urągliwy półuśmiech.... Jaworzny ostrów drzemał. Ujęty wodnym uściskiem rozwidlonej rzeki zasuty po krajach chaszczami, obrosły po urwistych brzegach zielskiem i mątwą na głucho, najeżył się kolcami tarniny, nastroszył drapieżną oprzędzą cierni i jeżyny. Popołudniowy żar czerwcowego słońca drgał jeszcze rozognioną falą, ale już zwolna przygasał. Zato obsunęła się miękko na ziemię leniwa senność i omdlenie, które pogrążyły w drętwocie dalekie sioło, padły na pola, pastwiska, osnuły drzemiącą nudą rzekę i ostrów. Wody bulgotały przyciszonym szmerem, lekko opluskując wysepkę; ciszę przerywał tajnym szeptem ciepły wiatr, co na wiotkich skrzydłach wionął stamtąd z za boru i przypadał mdłym, zdyszanym tchem pod znieruchomiałe drzewa... Sza... sst... z boru świst niosę — sepleni osika, szeleszcze liść siwy... sst... w spróchniałem dziuple świeci rdzawy czyr... sza!.. sst... świst niosę... Zachwierutały wierzchołami jawory, skrzypnęły chropawo... wiatr zmarniał gdzieś w gąszczu olchowym... W pośrodku ostrow bielała z pomiędzy gęstwiny chata. Pociągnięte na blado siną barwę ściany błyskały na świat czarno lśniącemi szybkami okiennic. Pod okapem na przyzbie siedział człowiek żując machorkę w zębach. Jawory rzucały nań głęboki cień, który posuwał się na strzechę chaty, ilekroć silniejszy powiew przykłonił im głowice. Parę topól pruło błękit smukłym szczytem.... Odludnie było i samotno ni jednej ludzkiej duszy wokoło. Wszystko tu wybujało jakoś bez miary, wszystko przerosło.... W okna zazierały wysokie, zwieszające zielone łby łobody, wokół pachniała ostro macierzanka... Potworne zielska rozpanoszyły się splątanemi dziko łodygami, poskręcały w żylaste, wiśne kłęby, żeby sam zły nie rozsaplił. przygłuszyły ziemię. Do jaworów przywarły mokrą, wiecznie niesytą wargą dziwaczne grzyby i ssały je, ssały... Smętek się tułał cmentarny po tej przebujnej dziedzinie, smęt wnikał do duszy, zaciągnął dziwną tęsknicą jasne, niby blaskiem prześwietlone oczy siedzącego człowieka. Zadumał się, zapamiętał... Był znajdą. Stary, na pół zdziczały smolarz znalazł porzuconego chłopca pod borem, ulitował się i zabrał do swej nędznej chatki pośrodku stuletniej kniei. Dobrze im ze sobą było w samotnej smołami. Stary unikał ludzi, z którymi mało się zadawał, bo mu wśród nich było obco. Tyle że trzy razy na tydzień jeździł z mażą do sąsiedniego miasteczka, a i to kwapił się zawsze z powrotem do swego Wawrzonka. Mijały lata, chłopak urósł, zmężniał i smolarzowi począł pomagać. Dziwny też był z Wawrzonka chłopiec. Bywało w gorące, letnie popołudnia, gdy stary zmożony pracą zasypiał gdzie w cieniu, siadał na wielkim, kamiennym otoku pod dębem i wsłuchiwał się w ciszę puszczy. Błogość ogromna i moc schodziła nań od tej przebujnej, naokół rozszumiewającej pogwarą drzew ostoi, przejmowała duszę, wstępowała w ciało. Wsysał wszystkie jej mocne a życiodajne soki, siły żywotwórcze, które drzewa pędzą w górę, mnożą zwierza wszelkiego, rozpleniają ludzi. Pił spragnioną wargą ten cudowny odwar, co uzdrawiającym zapachem z ziół sielskich tryszcze, rozkoszą spija. Wchłaniał tę miodosytną mannę, co życiem darzy i zdrowiem, co w dziewkach ogień rozpala, że pomiotować chcą, co w mężach żądzę zażega, starców sili. Więc że nań błogosławną łaskę swą zlewała, mocą nadzielała — kochał tę mać przyrodę, kochał i czcił; wszystkiem mu była: piastunką, rodzicielką.... Bogiem. Poganin był. Wierzył w nią wiarą dziecięcą, taką, co nie rozbiera, nie rozważa, jeno z ufnością bezkresną składa głowę na umiłowanej piersi, bo pokorna jest i kochająca. I tać wiara gorąca a prosta, to oddanie serdeczne, pokłonne moc ową i siłę w nim wzmożyło. I tak zwierał się z nią coraz krzepciej, przepajał, przenikał. Nie było zioła, któregoby mocy nie znał, nie było otrui, przed którąby go nie przestrzegło. Raz go smolarz zeszedł na tem jak objąwszy pękaty, kłakami mchu zarosły jawor przytulił się do pnia z czcią wielką i miłością. Innym razem padł twarzą na ziemię przed wiekowym dębem i tak przeleżał aż do zmroku; a gdy wrócił na odwieczerz, jaśniał dziwną jakąś pogodą i spokojem. Stary zdumiony zapytał — Cóże ci to? — Modliłem się i moc zeszła na mnie — odparł Wawrzon i nic już więcej dnia onego nie chciał odpowiadać. Od tej chwili poczęły się w smolarni dziać różne dziwy. Wparę ani potem stary rąbiąc drzewo w lesie zaciął się silnie w nogę i krwią broczył. Gdy Wawrzon przerażony podbiegł i dotknął rany, krew przestała uchodzić, a rana zaczęła się raźno zasklepiać. — W rok potem wybrali się obaj na kiermasz do Psiej Wólki. Z powrotem spotkali przy drodze jakiegoś nędzarza owrzodzonego na całem ciele ropiącemi krostami. Wawrzon kazał mu iść za sobą do smolarni, gdzie nieszczęśliwy pozostał przez cały tydzień. Codziennie w pierwsze ranki wywodził go Wawrzon w las; tu kazał stawać pod jakiem drzewem, poczem wyciągał rękę i wodził nią wzdłuż ciała. Wtedy strupy rozwierały się, wrzody, co lata cale jątrzyły, dojrzewały gwałtownie wyrzucając zapiekłą ropę. Po tygodniu żebrak porzucał zdrów całkiem z błogosławieństwem ustronną smolarnię. Wieść o uzdrowieniu rozniosła się po okolicy; niedługo było i czekać, aż tu z postronnych siół i słobód zgarniali się ludzie pod ostępem smolarzy. Wawrzon serce miał litosne i miękkie jak u gołębia, chciał biedakom dopomódz, więc nie odmawiał. Od ranka do wieczora pracował bez wytchnienia. Tymczasem zmarło się staremu; sękaty jesion zwalając się pod ośnikiem drwala przygniótł go na śmierć. Wtedy Wawrzon rzucił smolarnię, rzucił ostęp i osiadł na Jaworznym ostrowie, gdzie i samemu i ludziom było dogodniej. Do południa przyjmował chorych, a kiedy słońce przesunęło się poza środek niebieskiego skłonu, ostawał sam. Rok już tak przebytował na swem odludziu. Umiłował smętek wysepki, wgrążył się w jej ciszę. W srebrne świtania poranków wstawał z łoża i wychodził przed chatę, by z zawsze tym samym zachwytem, z tem samem rozmodleniem w oku podziwiać cud promiennego poczęcia. Co wieczór żegnał rozognioną źrenicą zasuwające się za leśne obrzeża słońce, spijał chciwą wargą rośną łaskę nieb. Tymczasem chwasty kolo domu jego rozrastały coraz bujniej, wzmagały się, tężniały. Nie ruszał ich, nie plewił. Więc wreszcie sięgnęły po strzechę, zawlokły ściany, spętały komin.... I tak zakryły chatę, opanowały ścieże. I Wawrzon wśród nich zanikł. Już do siebie nie należał: był cząstką ostrowu, z którym go spoiły niby żylaste, napęczniałe krwią ścięgna bulw, łodyg, kłączów. I rozpłynął się w tej rozszalałej skrętami oplączy, zaprzepaścił w potwornym przeroście. Dzierżyły go przemożne spoiwa; zerwać je — trzebaby samego zniszczyć, skruszyć na proch, bo już za głębokie w duszę zapuściły zagony; wyrwać — krwiąby ociekł serdeczną.... Czasami tylko nachodziły go dziwne zachcenia, brała bezbrzeżna tęsknica lecieć gdzieś na kraj świata do ludzi, do słońca, przygarnąć do piersi szerokiej coś, co jak ptaszyna wdzięczna trzepoce, co wiotsze niż ten oczeret zwiewny, kraśniejsze niż kaliny jagody — otulić tułaczą głowę samotnika czemś, co nad len miększe, nad miętę wonniejsze — nasycić spiekłe usta czemś, co nad miód słodsze, co z lipy kwietnej przejasną oskołą się sączy... Drzemała w chmurnych wnękach duszy jeszcze niezaspokojona żądza, rozkołysująca od czasu do czasu palącym wirem krew, zasobna mleczem. Mocny był, władny, niezmożony jej niedopełnieniem... Wawrzon Mocny nie zaznał niewiasty... Wtem marzenia pierzchły. Przed nim o parę kroków stała smukła dziewa patrząc napoły z pokorą, napoły z żarem utajonym w głębi skrzącej, ciemnej źrenicy. Wawrzon zmarszczył się: nie lubiał, gdy go nawiedzano nie wporę. — Wybaczcie Mocny — jęła miękkim jak ligawka głosem — wybaczcie nieszczęśliwej... ale już końca tej udręki, co ciało młode toczy, przejrzeć nie mogę. Więc żeście władni, że w mocy Waszej zło pognębić, złą dolę przemódz — przyszłam i do nóg Wam się ścielę proszalna: wróćcie mi zdrowie, oddajcie siły, co gdzieś w zatratę poszły, zleczcie mi ciało... Bo zły jakiś opętał mnie i o ziem rzuca, pianę toczy, po urwiskach wodzi, że już ni spać, ni pożywić się, ni wytchnąć, ni żyć... Oj doloż moja, dolo zaprzepaszczona. Zmiękł i podniósłszy klęczącą Rozalkę, kazał bystro patrzeć sobie w oczy. Wzniósł rękę ku skroniom dziewczyny, a potrzymawszy chwilę w niedużej odległości, począł ją zniżać wzdłuż ramienia. Doszedłszy do łokcia znów wstrzymał się. Z zaciętych ust wypłynął urwany rozkaz: — Drzyj! Rozalka stała nieporuszona, tylko w kątach niedomkniętych oczu tlił się jadowity błysk. On jednak był cierpliwy; przebiegł ręką po ramieniu lewem do końca i przeszedł na prawe. Dziewczyna nie drgnęła. Wpiła się tylko w twarz znachora dzikiem, namiętnem spojrzeniem i czekała, rychłoli przyjdzie pora... Lecz twarz Wawrzona była dotąd jak kamień twarda i zimna. Może tylko brew zjeżyła się silniej, może moc skupiła się zwarciej... Teraz położył prawą dłoń na głowie a kłykciem lewej ześlizgiwał się w poprzek ciała... Rozalka uczuła lekkie drżenie, ale broniła się jeszcze. Nie była przecież opanowana biesem; widziała już tych nieszczęśników, jak w okrutny tan się puszczają, w kłębach wiją, w pląsawicy szamocą. Lecz ona zdrowa — jeno mać przykazała nawiedzoną zmyślać... Nie wiedziała ni Magda, ni córka, że tacy, jak Wawrzon i ze zdrowym dziwnych rzeczy dokażą; tylko że wtedy żmudniej i dłuższego czasu potrzeba. Tymczasem nie dawała się. Wawrzon w miarę mienił się coraz dziwniej. Zwykle spokojna, pogodna twarz przybrała posobę jakiejś zażartej zaciętości, i uporu. Żyły na czole wystąpiły w grubych, sinych węzłach, oko jarzyło się wewnętrzną pożogą: rozjątrzyła go ta ociętna dziewka — chciałby ją zmódz, pokazać moc swą, do nóg zwalić drgającą... Szyd, co wałęsał się w kącie kraśnych warg, podżegał go kłującym ościeniem... Do tego przyłączyła się żarna tęsknota posięścia tej pięknej czarnobrewy, tej pierwszej w życiu, jedynej, posięścia przez moc, przez władę... I tak zmagali się nawzajem odwiecznym bojem męża i niewiasty. — Lecz on już brał górę; już chybkie drgania wyginały ciało Rozalki, już ramiona poczęły się skręcać, oczy obłędnie obracać — rzęsny, zimny pot ściekał po kruczych warkoczach... Ostatkiem woli zebrawszy się w sobie wyrzuciła przez ściśniętą niby kleszczami krtań: — Zelżyj! — ja twoja!.. i obsunęła się cicho na murawę... Chwycił ją krzepko, przygarnął do włochatej piersi i jak dziecię poniósł do chaty z szeptem: — Pójdź dziewko umiłowana ty moja, pójdź... Znikli w otworze drzwi, co się za nimi zaparły... Zasepleniły drżące liście osiki, rozgwarzyły topole, jawory.. osędziały, usiany wargami hub klon wyprężył jeden z swych przestronych konarów i spłynął młodą zielenią na strzechę — położył ciężką, ojcowską rękę jakby błogosławiąc temu, co się spełnić miało... A reszta drzew wtórzyła przyciszoną gędźbą... ...Jezus tedy, gdy ją ujrzał płaczącą i Żydy, którzy z nią przyszli, płaczące: rozrzewnił się w duchu i wzruszył sam siebie — I rzekł: Gdzieście go położyli? — Powiedzieli Mu: Panie pójdź a oglądaj. I zapłakał Jezus. — Mówili tedy Żydowic: Oto jako go miłował — Jezus tedy rozrzewniwszy się zaś sam w sobie przyszedł do grobu. A była jaskinia, a kamień na niej był położony. Rzekł Jezus: odejmijcie kamień. — Rzekła Mu Marta, siostra tego który był umarł: Panie, juści cuchnie, bo mu już czwarty dzień. — Powiedział jej Jezus: Zażemci nie rzekł, iż jeźli uwierzysz, oglądasz chwałę Bożą? Odjęli tedy kamień. A Jezus podniósłszy oczy swe wgórę, rzekł: — Ojcze, dziękuję Tobie, żeś mię wysłuchał — A jamci wiedział że mnie zawżdy wysłuchywasz, alem rzekł dla ludu, który około stoi, aby wierzyli, iżeś Ty mnie posłał — To rzekłszy zawołał głosem wielkim: Łazarzu, wynidź z grobu. I natychmiast wyszedł, który był umarły, mając ręce i nogi związane chustkami: a twarz jego była chustką obwiązana. Rzekł im Jezus: Rozwiążcie go i puśćcie, aby szedł — Wiele tedy z Żydów, którzy byli przyszli do Maryi i Marthy, a widzieli, co uczynił Jezus, uwierzyli weń... Rozalka opuściła znużona książkę i zamilkła. Magda z obłudnym zachwytem podnosiła wypłowiałe oczy na obraz zawieszony nad wejściem, wyobrażający „Rozdzielanie chlebów". Z obrazu przerzucała krótkie, świdrujące spojrzenie na zamyśloną twarz Wawrzona, by wnet zerknąć dziwnie jakoś ku córce. W izbie zaległa cisza, przerywana bzykiem much lub buczeniem trutni dochodzącem ze dwora. Wawrzon siedział w cieniu, w kącie świetlicy bez ruchu, bez słowa. Od łońskiego lata zmienił się bardzo: wychudł, szczerniał i jeno oczy mu niesamowicie łyskały. Jakaś ogromna troska osiadła na ongi spokojnem czole i wyryła głębokie koleiny. Szczęka dolna wysunęła się jakoś niepomiernie ku przodowi, nos zaostrzył jak u rabego sępa dziób. Sposępniał też, sponurzał do nocy złej podobny. Jeno ilekroć na Rozalkę pojrzał, rozpogadzał się, weselał, ale nie na długo, bo zaraz popadał w tępą zadumę. Oto już rok zbiegał ku końcowi od czasu, gdy weszła w progi jego pustelni. Weszła jak płomień czerwony, jak żagiew i zadymiło wszystko pożogą. Te noce upojne rozkoszą, te podrzuty ciał, spiekłe pocałunki... Ta tęsknica w przewlekłe ranki spełniana w wichurze szału w długie, odurzające popołudnia... Jeno czasami jak łysk, jak oczymgnienie przebijał się w niej niby kłam i mrozem pierś skuwał. Wtedy ostry ból wżerał się chłodnym krajem i kaleczył okrutnie... Ale jedna pieszczota jej toczonych rąk, jedno przeciągłe pojrzenie roztapiały ścięte zimnem na chwilę serce. Kochanicą mu była, promykiem jasnym w jesienną szarugę, wszystkiem... Poszedłby dla niej jak ów Jontek z klechdy za siódmą górę, za siódmą rzekę po dzban wody żywej dla umiłowanej. Nie bronił niczego, ustępował najmniejszej zachciance — Wielkie też, dziwne poczyniła zmiany w jego chacie. Na pustych ścianach świetlicy porozwieszała przeróżne obrazy, których zrazu nie pojmował. Przed jednym z nich co soboty paliła lampkę olejną i rzucała się na kolana a to tak, aby on widział. Zrazu przyszło mu to dziwno, potem jął dopytywać, dlaczego przed tą niewiastą z dzieckiem u piersi pokłon składa. — Spoznasz inną porą — zbywała go tajemniczo. I obejście zmieniło się bardzo. Powyrywała łopian, co mszyste liście rozwiódł dokoła, wypełła mątwę, wykorzeniła oset... A wszystko z taką zaciekłością, z takim zawistnym żarem, że aż dziw imał i trwoga. Widział, jak trzebiła mu rodzimą dziedzinę i nie opierał się, choć z każdym wyplenionym korzeniem jakby mu własne trzewia targała. Zacinał zęby z bólu i zmógł się... Na trzebienisku zasadziła wiosną warzywa, kwiaty... pod lato wykłuły się zielone pąki i zaścieliły świeżą runią spulchnione podścielisko. Wyrósł nowy, młody świat i stłumił stary wykarmiony na jego sokach. W niedziele i święta przychodziła stara Magda i w troje dożywali wieczora. Rozalka wydobywała ze skrzyni jakąś pożółkłą księgę i czytywali: dziwne rzeczy, niesłychane... O wielkim, władczym Duchu, który tchem swej woli wyrzucił z mętów przedwiekowych rodzajną ziemicę, o pierworodnym grzechu, o ludzie wybranym Izraela — o proroku białym i czystym, o cudotwórcy, co ludzi wskrzeszał, jemuże na imię Jezus z Nazaretu, o męce Pana, zmartwychwstaniu i wniebowstąpieniu, o Najświętszej Panience... Wawrzon słuchał. W pierwszych tygodniach zdało się słyszy jedną z tych starych gadek, jakie po ludziach chodzą, staruchy przy watrach zimowych gędzą. Wywiodły go z błędu wskazując na wiarę u innych... Począł rozważać. — Jakże więc i ta moc, którą braci dźwigał, nie była z ziemi — rodzicielki, bezlicznem ziołem kraśnej, borami szumnej, wodami wilgnej?... Jakże — więc i ta włada jasnowidza, którą ludzkie bolenie przezierał, nie z łona tej matki poczęta, co w radosny krzepiącą się siłą słońca jarz rzęsnym pokotem zlega, kwieciem wonna, mlekiem ciekąca?... I żal bezbrzeżny i zawód zalały duszę. Dawna wielka wiara ostygała, gasła... Jakżeż marny i nikły wydał się ten wielbiony świat, ten Bóg z zarania życia... Wszczęła się rozkiełznana walka. Było w nim jakby dwóch ludzi, dwóch śmiertelnych wrogów; czuł jak mu się przesuwają w załomach duszy stare pokłady wierzeń niby bryły skalne wyparte ze ślepych dziedzińców podziemia, rozpryskują w odruzgi i opadają zalegającym miałem na dno... Tknięty przeczuciem śmiertelnie ranionego zwierza uciekał, skrywał się w najniedostępniejsze zakątki wyspy. Nie pomogło. Wciąż we snach majaczyła piękna, pociągła twarz Tego tam w świetlicy na obrazie, Pasterza dobrego i cichego. I już nie wzbraniał się słuchać; chorzał tylko coraz częściej i moc tracił. Zawiesiło mu nad głową trupią rękę jakieś straszne widmo i groziło pomstą. Miał je tuż nad sobą, że bał się oczu podnieść, myślą ściągnąć; jeno nie wiedział jak przyjdzie i dlaczego, ale że już nie długo go czekać — to pewna... Wyszli ze świetlicy przed chatę. — Miało się pod nieszpór Niedzielny, rozpogodzony świat. Na zachodnim zrębie nieba parę wrzecionowatych smugów pławiło brzegi w rozżagwionym skonie słońca. Czarne klucze kawek wrażając się dziobem w modrzejący błękit, rysowały w ciemnych, rozbieżnych szlakach. Na ziemię zstępowała rosa wieczorna i rzeźwiła trawy po widnokrężnych pastwiskach i łąkach... Od sioła nadpłynął rzewny odzew sygnaturki, by oznajmić ludziom pobożnym, że oto pora na uczczenie tej chwili, kiedy Anioł Pański wieść przyniósł Przeczystej Maryi, jako pocznie syna... Magda z Rozalką uklękły zwrócone tam, gdzie z pomiędzy gałęzi tlił zachód... — Anioł Pański zwiastował Maryi... — poczęła głośno wiedźma a słysząc jeno głos córki, jak wtórzył, mocniej już z groźbą w oczach wwiercając się w chmurną twarz stojącego Wawrzona powtórzyła wezwanie... Zachwiał się, jak z nóg zwalony przygiął kolano i głosem głębokim, choć znękanym odpowiedział: — I poczęła z Ducha Świętego... Potem modlili się już wszyscy razem. Skończywszy „Zdrowaś" dźwignął się ciężko i rzekł cichym, dobrym głosem: — Pozdrowiłem Panienkę jeno tu... we wnętrzu coś się do cna załamało... ...Podjął po raz trzeci. Wziął dziecko z rąk matki, i zaczął mu nacierać ciemię. Kiedyś wystarczyło lekkie zgjęcie palca, by podobne guzy rozewrzeć. Dziś nie chciały ustąpić, owszem zdawały się jeszcze twardnieć pod naciskiem dłoni. Chłopak stękał i jęczał, na nogach wzdymały się krwią nabiegłe ociekliny... Po ludziach zebranych w olszynce przeszedł głuchy pomruk; patrzyli zdziwieni, przerażeni, oczom nie wierząc. W gdzie jakich oczach migotało szyderstwo i zła radość. Ceglasty rumieniec wypełzł na zbielałe policzki Wawrzona. Minęły już dwie godziny od czasu, jak zajął się dzieckiem. Postanowił skończyć. Naprężył się w sobie, skupił wszystkie siły i ujął w obie dłonie jego głowę: darmo... leżało obojętne, nieczułe na to niegdyś tak piorunujące dotknięcie. Pół martwe, zsiniałe oddał matce. — Poczęła nań miotać najzjadliwsze obelgi, aż ją odprowadzili starsi. Wtedy rzekł do okalającej go gromady: — Ostawajcie z Bogiem ludzie dobrzy i poniechajcie mnie... skruszyła się moc moja... Odeszli. Zdala jeszcze słychać było szmer głosów, brzęk odkręcanego łańcucha, raz urągliwy śmiech zahuczał... Potem miarowy plusk wioseł i... zgłuchło... Wawrzon pozostał sam. — Spełniło się... powtarzały bezdźwięcznie wargi. — Spełniło się... zagwizdał w przelocie wiatr i utknął w sitowiu... — Spełniło się... zaszemrały wody i pociekły dalej... Nieznośny ból zagnieździł się pod czaszką i parł o ściany. Czasami myślał, że mu ją w spoiwach rozsadzi, w szwach porozluźnia. Olbrzymi dzwon zawiesił ktoś i bił spiżowem sercem na trwogę. Rozpętała się w głowie potworna wirownica i gnała, gnała bez tchu, bez postoju... Rozszalałe sprychy ociekały kipiącą krwią, co siklawą zalewała mózg... Z trudem opanował się. Osądził jasno: tamto... stracone!... bezpowrotnie, beznadziejnie. Trudno... dola chciała... Została ona... Hej! Hej! dziewo umiłowana tyś mi moc zabrała, stopiła w błędnym ogniu niesytych żądz, krzepkość duszną zwlekła, zwarzyła krew... Hej ! hej!.. przyłożyła biała rączka topór pod zielony dąb... Niech tam!.. byleś mię jeno miłowała... Jabym dla cię w kawalce się pokrajać dał... Niech tam!.. byleś ty mi się nie odmieniła miłośnico moja!... Teraz już ostaniemy razem czekać dnia onego, kiedy kostucha — matula w dziewosłęby przyjdzie... Ja cię na ręku nosić będę gołąbko biała tak mocno przyhołubię... Jeszcze starczy sił... poźrzyj! przestronne piersi mam, jest się gdzie przytulić... Ja ci z pod nóg ciernie i osty wyplewię, kamienie na miałki zetrę piarg i drogę kwieciem uścielę... Jeno rękę daj!.. Jać w przygodzie stanę — w przyjazne skryję ramiona... jeno mi się zwól!... zorzo ty jasna!... I poszedł ku chacie żądny pocałunków, paru dobrych słów. Przed chatą nie było nikogo. Żaden szelest nie nadchodził z wnętrza... śpiesznie wstąpił w świetlicę. Była pusta i głucha. Rozglądnął się po ścianach i zadrżał!... obrazy poznikały... W miejsce nich wyzierały gwoździe, najeżając czarne głowy... Wyciągały ku niemu swe długie szyje, zbliżały tuż pod same oczy i znów drocząc się wślizgiwały w deski... Naokoło znać było wielki nieład. Skrzynia z rzeczami Rozalki rozdarta na oścież przykro uderzała w oczy opustoszałem wnętrzem. Parę łachmanów walało się po toku, w kącie rozbite w pośpiechu źwierciadełko... pod ławą od wczoraj wypuszczona z rąk zżółkła książka... Z rozdzierającą ciekawością patrzał dalej... Na progu porzucona wstążka krwawiła jedwabiem... Przeszedł w sień. — Drzwi z tyłu wywalone z taką gwałtownością, że górna połać wypadła z zawiasów i zwisła... Na ryglu strzępy zapaski... Pojął... — Odbieżała... odbieżała... Wrócił do świetlicy. Na stole leżał wykręcony w wężownicę sznur, którym Rozalka zwykła ściągać skrzynię... — To dla mnie.. Bezmyślnie wziął go do ręki, ułożył pętlicę, zawęźlił w supeł. Stanąwszy na zydlu przytwierdził pętlę do belki, założył na szyję... pchnął zydel daleko pod okno... W izbie zarzęziło... Dobiegało południe. Cicho było na Jaworznym ostrowie, cicho i sennie. Żar lał się strugami z pobladłego nieba. W skwarnem powietrzu przeciągały bez głosu rozognione południce. Ciepły ciąg szedł ze dwora, wnęcał się do chaty, przepływał wązką sień i wypadał drugą stroną w sad... W górze strażowały zesztywniałe drzewa. Po rozpadlinach, w szparach gruntu popadanego w drobne żyły, po wykrotach słońcowały się pstre zwinki... Para padalców wysunęła się z kryjówki i pozwijała oślizgłe przeguby w dwa czerniejące na piasku pierścieńce. Tu i tam świerszcz jęknął, konik zaćwierkotał... W nadrzecznych krzach tęsknił samotny głos wiwilgi. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:W pomrokach wiary